


"Don't move!"

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Striketober 2020 [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Close Proximity, F/M, Perfume, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Set some time after Robin's 30th and what we all hope will have happened next when we get to book 6!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955392
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"Don't move!"

“Don’t move!” Strike’s voice whispered against Robin’s ear, his hands on her hips anchoring her against him in the shallow doorway, just out of sight. Their suspicious quarry had doubled back unexpectedly, apparently aware they were being followed.

Strike’s olfactory senses were overwhelmed by the scent of warm skin and Narciso, the fragrance taking him back to the morning after Robin’s thirtieth birthday, when he’d awoken with her in his arms, wearing nothing but her new perfume.

As the sound of footsteps retreated, he realised ruefully he might as well have been speaking to his wayward cock as his partner.


End file.
